Tino Tonitini Meets The Incredibles 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino Tonitini Meets The Incredibles 2. Opening Violet alerts Tino and friends/"Incredobile, take us to DEVTECH" Tino Tonitini: Geez, I am never drinking Red Bull ever again. (hears a knock at the door) Huh? Oh, now, who could that be? I'm coming! (the knocking gets louder) Oh, shoot. I'm coming! (mumbles) Who could be knocking on the door at this time of night? The nerve of some people. (answers the door and it turns out to be Violet) Violet? What are you doing here at this hour? And why is your dad's car parked near the curb? Violet Parr: Shh! Tino, there's no time to waste! My brother, Dash, and I need your help. Tino Tonitini: Is it Jack-Jack again? Violet Parr: No. This time, it's our parents. Tino Tonitini: Your parents? Did something bad happened to your parents? Violet Parr: Well, minutes ago, my dad received a strange phone call about mom from DEVTECH. Tino Tonitini: DEVTECH? What's that? Violet Parr: I don't know, but soon after dad phone Lucius to look after us, we were ambushed by a group of supers who were wearing weird goggles. We think someone might be controlling them. Tino Tonitini: Mind-controlling goggles? That's pretty spooky. Do you know the mastermind behind all this? Violet Parr: No, but my brother and I think that our mysterious new enemy might be mind-controlling our parents. Just like how they've mind-controlled Lucius when he was trying to protect us. Tino Tonitini: Wait a minute. Are you saying that the reason you're asking us for our help is because your mother and father are in danger? (Violet nods her head) Oh my gosh! Be right back. (runs upstairs and turns on the light) WAKE UP, EVERYBODY!!! (Everyone freaks out) Tish Katsufrakis: Hey, don't scream like that, Tino. What's happening? Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, it's the middle of the night. Carver Descartes: I was only up 'til 11:00 with my forty winks! Lola Loud: Alright, who did it? Who said "wake up"? It's quarter of 5 in the morning and someone interrupted my beauty sleep. Now speak up! Who was it? Tino Tonitini: It was me, Lola. Lola Loud: (scoffs) What do you mean, Tino? Waking us up at quarter of 5 in the middle of the night. Getting up this early is no way for me to make myself beautiful. Tino Tonitini: Look, guys, I'm sorry I did that and I know we all need our sleep because it's late. But this is important. Violet and her brother, Dash are here. They're asking us for our help! Pinkie Pie: Is it Jack-Jack again? Tino Tonitini: No! Well, yeah, but that's not important. This time, it's their parents. Rarity: Their parents? What about them? Sunset Shimmer: Did something terrible happened to them? Tino Tonitini: Yes, Violet and her brothers told me that their parents and Lucius have been captured and they are being mind-controlled by a mysterious villains through some strange goggles! Lori Loud: What?! Captured?! Luan Loud: Mind-controlled?! Lisa Loud: How does she know? Where? Tino Tonitini: She didn't tell me where they're being held captive, but she did mention something about a place called DEVTECH. Sunset Shimmer: DEVTECH? I've heard rumors about that place and rumors about a strange villain named Screenslaver. Lynn Loud: Screenslaver? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. One day after Helen Parr left for her job, someone on the street told me about the Screenslaver and his ability to hack into a TV screen to hypnotize someone. If that's the case, he might have been the one who made those goggles and are using them to hypnotize the superheroes. - - - Bobby Santiago: Send us a text message or a phone call as soon as you need back-up. Ronnie Anne Santiago: We'll stay here and call the New Urbem Police Department. Sneaking onboard/Devising a plan - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Alright, guys. If we're going to rescue Bob, Helen, and Lucius, we're going to have to split up and find them in different directions. - - - Violet vs. Voyd and the Dazzlings (Voyd suddenly appears along with the Dazzlings) Violet Parr: Uh-oh. Adagio Dazzle: Well, well, well. Looks like we've got an intruder. Great job, Voyd. What's the occasion, Violet? Coming to rescue your precious mommy and daddy? Aria Blaze: Aww, how sweet. Sonata Dusk: Well, it's too bad no one will rescue you. Because you will be joining them in our army of brainwashed supers. Voyd, seize her! - - - Aria Blaze: Don't you worry, Vi. It may feel strange, but at least you'll be reunited with your parents. Adagio Dazzle: Now, hold still my dear. It'll all be over with soon. Carver Descartes: Oh, girls... (pushes a cart towards the Dazzlings and knocks them over) (Violet kicks Voyd and knocks her down.) Carver Descartes: Max, Chomp, now! (Max and Chomp throw a blanket over the Dazzlings, trapping all three of them underneath.) Max Taylor: Whoopsie daisy! Guess we don't know our own strength. Adagio Dazzle: Hey, let us out of here! Violet Parr: Sorry, girls. You're on your own. It was nice chatting with ya. Bye-bye! Finding Jack-Jack/Overhearing the telecast - - - - - - Winston Deavor: It is done! The world is super again! (The crowd cheers) Winston Deavor: Group photo. Come on. Group photo, everyone. Squeeze in. That's it. Historic occasion. Everyone smile. (Suddenly, the screens get hacked and it projects hypnotic screenings. It brainwashes the world leaders and supers including Winston. Tino walks past the door where the flashing lights are coming from.) Tino Tonitini: Huh? What's going on? Where are those lights coming from? Lori Loud: (via speaker) Tino! Tino! Come in, Tino! Tino Tonitini: Yes, Lori? What is it? Lori Loud: We've got good news and bad news. Leni Loud: The good news is we've found our mysterious villain. She's goes by the name Evelyn Deavor and is the brother of Winston Deavor, who appears to be an advocate for supers. Tino Tonitini: And what's the bad news? Lori Loud: The bad news is... you might want to listen to this. (turns on speaker for the telecast on TV) Everyone, turn on your walkie talkies and listen. (All of the heroes turn on the speaker) Evelyn Deavor: (background) Go on phase 2. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Years of mandated hiding and silence has made us bitter! You bring us out into the light only to clean up the messes your lack of discipline creates! Carver Descartes: Lack of discipline? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Your bodies and your character have made you weak! Your promises have ended and you will pay for it! Rarity: Weak? Lucius Best/Frozone: We no longer serve you! We serve only us! May the fittest survive! (static) News Caster: Well, we, uh... some very alarming moments there. Before the, uh, technical difficulties, please bare with us. Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Did you guys hear that? Lor McQuarrie: Lack of discipline? Weak? May the fittest survive? What in the world are they talking about? Applejack: They don't really mean it. Do they? Tino Tonitini: Guys, don't listen to them. They don't mean any of it. They're better than that. Remember, they are being mind-controlled by her. She's making them say what she wants them to say. Pinkie Pie: Tino's right, guys. What they're saying right now isn't making any sense at all. Fluttershy: What are going to do? We've got to rescue them somehow. Tino Tonitini: Don't worry, Fluttershy, we will. In fact, I've got a plan. If it works, it will help everyone. (gasps as he sees Bob, Helen, and Lucius walking towards the door) (Tino quickly backs away and hides somewhere. Bob shuts the door and walks off with Helen and Lucius.) Tino Tonitini: Phew! That was close. Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Tino Tonitini: They just left the conference room. I'm going to go follow them without being seen. Fluttershy: Be careful, Tino. (Tino quietly follows the brainwashed supers as they all head to the bridge.) Tino Tonitini: The bridge? Why would Evelyn command them to go to go there? (They enter the bridge and attack the captain. One of the sailors runs over to the phone.) Sailor: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Evelyn Deavor: Hold! Let him talk. (Tino steps closer to the door and peeks in.) Sailor: Superheroes have forcibly taken the bridge! Evelyn Deavor: Now. Sailor: I repeat! Superheroes have... (Bob throws him away, knocking him and another sailor out) Tino Tonitini: Ooh! Huh? (Bob rips the radio system off and throws it off deck. Helen then steers the ship around.) Tino Tonitini: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Rarity: (via speaker) Tino, what's going on? Tino Tonitini: (whispers) They're turning the ship around. Tish Katsufrakis: What? Why? Tino Tonitini: I don't know. Evelyn Deavor: A little further. Little further. Stop! (Helen stops steering the ship and Bob smashes the control panel.) Tino Tonitini: (looks closer and whispers) Wait a minute. Is Evelyn commanding them to set a crash course into New Urbem's city harbor?! (backs far away from the door, runs down the hallway and hides into the janitor's closet) Guys, we've got a problem! Evelyn's forcing Lucius, Bob, and Helen to formulate a terrorist attack by making the ship crash into the city! She's going to kill everyone in the city and everyone on the ship! Sunset Shimmer: WHAT?!?! Lana Loud: That's insane! Lola Loud: This is madness! Applejack: That's it! We're putting a stop to this right now! Tino Tonitini: But we've got to hurry. There's not much time. K.O.: Let's kick some butt! Adagio Dazzle: Not so fast, love. Tino Tonitini: Not again. - - - Distracting Evelyn/Lisa attempting to remove the hypnotic programming - - - - (Lola, Lynn, and Lori are both in a costume dressed as a Pizza Planet delivery guy.) Lola Loud: This is so stupid, Tino. Why do we have to wear such a ridiculous costume? This is really old school. Tino Tonitini (via speaker) Lola, whether you like it or not, it's the only way to distract her so we can turn off the screens. Now, please bare with it a little longer. The sooner we keep her out of the way, the more we'll have time to rescue Violet's parents. Lola Loud: Uh, fine. If you say so. But you owe me big time for this, Tino. Tino Tonitini (via speaker) Just shut up and do as I say. - - - Lori Loud: This had better work. (knocks on the door) Evelyn Deavor: What in the? (Sees the disguised Lori, Lynn and Lola holding an empty pizza planet box) Evelyn Deavor: (takes off the speaker and grabs a gun) I didn't order any pizza. Lola Loud: (whispers) She's coming, guys! Let's get out of here! (Lori, with Lynn and Lola on her shoulders runs off. Evelyn answers the door and starts getting angry.) Evelyn Deavor: Something weird is going on here. (leaves) Lincoln Loud: Let's get this over with before she comes back. Tracking down Bob, Helen, and Lucius - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic879